


Let it Happen

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [46]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Merle Dixon, Bossy Merle, F/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Donna breaks down on the highway on the way to her brother's wedding and meets a man along the way who changes everything for her...
Relationships: Merle Dixon and OCF - Donna
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Let it Happen

_Let it Happen - Tame Impala -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFptt7Cargc>_

> It's always around me, all this noise  
>  But not nearly as loud as the voice saying  
>  "Let it happen, let it happen (It's gonna feel so good)  
>  Just let it happen, let it happen"

* * *

**Let it Happen**

**November 1995**

**Outside Atlanta, Georgia**

The road back to her hometown was rarely travelled anymore. You could tell by the number of abandoned gas stations and ghost towns along the way. It was growing darker by the mile and she shuddered, knowing it would take her most of the night to reach Gerrity, Georgia. Donna hadn't been home in over a year, but she said she'd be there for her brother's wedding no matter what. With her auburn hair still up in a tight ponytail and an old pair of cowboy boots on her feet, what she really wanted was to slide into an old t-shirt and get some rest, but a promise was a promise. She was still in a floral dress she'd worn to a photography appointment and felt totally wiped out from an afternoon taking baby photos of triplets. There was nothing quite like the sheer hell of trying to get three infants to look in the same direction at once and she was done. Working freelance was amazing though, and she got to design her own life, where she lived and how much or little she worked.

The car she was driving was borrowed from her roommate and she didn't trust it, it kept trying to stall when she stopped for yield signs and red lights. Donna was more of a bus or taxi kind of girl, she couldn't be bothered to own a car in Atlanta when public transit was more than sufficient.

Finally, she found a gas station that wasn't closed, and she eased up to the pump with the car. It let out a rattly gasp as it died. She was still only 40 minutes out of Atlanta and had a long way to go yet so she needed to figure something out.

“Fuck!” she groaned and popped the hood as if she had a clue what was wrong.

She squinted to see through the window of the gas station and noticed a man behind the counter casually sipping a cup of coffee. Donna sighed and walked over to see if he'd allow her to use the phone.

“Excuse me?” she said in the friendly voice she reserved for servicemen and strangers.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a phone I could use?”

The stranger didn't look up from the paper he was reading, he simply pointed to a payphone on the far wall of the station.

“Thanks.”

She tried to call around but nowhere was open and she couldn't get towed anywhere else.

“Damn it.”

“What's the problem?” the stranger asked.

“My car broke down and nobody is answering.”

“Didn't think to ask me?”

“Oh...I didn't know if you were a mechanic.”

“Well, I am.”

“Would you be willing to have a look...please?”

The man was in a white sleeveless undershirt and a pair of faded jeans with a baseball cap. His arms were huge and muscular and there was something physically intimidating about him. He didn't look like he was older than 30 or so but his voice was weathered and rough sounding, she liked it already.

“Sure.”

He got up from his chair behind the counter and she followed him out to the car.

“It stalled a few times and when I stopped here it just died.”

He had a look under the hood and asked her to try to turn the engine over. It started up for a moment and then slowly died again.

“What are you doing out on this road alone tonight?” he asked.

She could tell he was the kind of man who said exactly what he thought. He was handsome in a rough around the edges, hard-working man kind of way and her eyes noted grease marks up and down his arms and on the ass of his jeans.

“I'm on my way to my brother's wedding in Gerrity,” she explained.

“That's still 5 hours away. You shouldn't be on the road alone after dark.”

“It was just at the last minute that I could borrow my roommate's car. I need to be there by tomorrow night.”

“Think I'll need a part for this,” he said.

“Oh no,” she sighed. “I guess I'm stuck sleeping in my car tonight. I don't imagine there's any hotel rooms here in Vernon.”

“Nope, and it ain't safe to be sleeping in a car. You can come stay with me for the night.”

“Excuse me?”

He said it like it was completely normal and she felt scared by the idea of sleeping in a stranger's house.

“I couldn't,” she said, not knowing what else to say.

“You ain't stayin' out here all night and I can't get the part till the other shop in town opens up in the morning. I won't try anything...unless you want me to,” he smirked.

It was the first time he smiled and she didn't know what to make of him, but he was very attractive and she found herself agreeing to stay and thanking him for the offer.

“What's yer name?” he asked.

“Donna”

“Merle.”

/

He put her car in neutral to push it into a parking spot at the gas station and then closed up shop to drive her back to his place. She wondered if he was going to murder her and rape her or just murder her. Merle didn't say much and when he did, there was no wiggle room for interpretation, he was crystal clear in what he meant.

They pulled up at a little blue house back in the trees away from the road and he led her to the back door that opened to the kitchen. There was a wood stove and he began building a fire as soon as he walked in the door.

“Gets a little chilly with no central heating, I'll have it warm in a minute.”

“No problem. Thank you.”

“Take my room and I'll crash in my lazy boy.”

“I'm fine on the couch, I don't want to take your bed.”

“I insist. I put clean sheets on it just yesterday.”

“I really appreciate this. Thank you.”

“It's all good. You turning in now, or do you wanna join me for a beer?”

His tone was still hard to pin down and there was something she couldn't quite figure out about him, but she said she'd love a beer if he was offering.

Merle pulled a couple of beer from his old Frigidaire and grabbed a bottle opener from a drawer to open them both.

“Have a seat,” he said, pointing to the kitchen table.

Donna sipped the beer and began to fidget with the label as it started to curl at the edges from the condensation.

“You OK?” he asked.

“Sure...just not sure what to say.”

“Tell me about yourself,” he suggested.

“Oh...ok, I'm from Gerrity originally. I'm 24 and I work as a photographer in Atlanta."

She shrugged when she realized she didn't know what else to tell him. “How about you?”

“I was born in this very house 34 years ago, I own the gas station you broke down at, I like hunting and fishing and a cold beer in the evening. I'm a simple man, not too much to tell. So, you single?”

She nodded her head and wondered why he was asking.

“Are you single too?”

“Yep, a little too single these days if you know what I mean.”

Donna laughed nervously at him referencing sex and took another long sip of her beer. She was not a virgin but she was in a stranger's house and his cold blue eyes did something to her that she didn't fully understand. She wasn't what you'd call a 'good girl' but she didn't do things like this either. Putting herself in a vulnerable position simply because she found a man attractive wasn't her usual M.O. Donna wasn't a child, she knew if she went back to his house it could end in sex and she came willingly knowing it could happen. If she were being honest, she'd admit that deep down she wanted to let it happen.

“Do I make you nervous, Donna?” he grinned.

“A little.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“I don't know...”

Silence fell and he reached back behind his head to pull off his undershirt.

“If I thought you could handle it, I'd love to show you why I make you so nervous.”

Donna frowned in confusion and just looked at him trying to figure him out.

“What do you mean?” she finally asked. “What can't I handle?”

“You'd never fuck a man like me, you probably thought I was gonna lock you up in my basement when I offered to bring you here...and yet here you are thinking about it anyway.”

“How do you know that?”

“I can sense these things.”

“And you don't think I could handle it?”

“I don't think you'd be into it, no."

She felt like she was on the edge of something completely forbidden and her eyes poured over his bare chest lazily as she contemplated it.

“What do you do that's hard to handle?”

“I take full control, and a sweet little thing like you would tap out before it even got fun,” he stated plainly.

She felt like she was being baited into something; like she should have been offended that he was trying to not only lure her into his bed, but he was also challenging her to be submissive to his every desire.

“Are you trying to seduce me or tell me you think I'd be bad in bed?” she asked and she really wanted to know.

“Maybe I'm just thinking out loud. You're probably gonna meet some guy who's all vanilla and sweet soon, a young man who agrees with everything you say to get in your panties and he'll never make you feel nervous like I do. He'll never make you just that little bit scared when he fucks you and I think that's a shame.”

“I never met anyone like you. You say everything that's on your mind no matter how weird it makes people feel.”

“That weird feeling is called arousal, honey,” he grinned and she wanted to get a little huffy because he was right. The conversation was making her heart race and her cheeks flush with warmth and he could probably sense that too.

She finished her beer and set it down on the table and decided then and there to prove him wrong no matter what it took.

“For your information, I could handle it.”

“Is that a fact?” he smirked.

“Yeah, that's a fact.”

“Take off your dress.”

Donna's heart dropped and she immediately regretted her smart mouth, but he looked so hot and she knew that for the rest of her life, sex would never be like this again. Merle was right. Sex for her would probably always be with a man who was afraid to tell her what to do; a man who would always be too polite to lure her into bed with a challenge.

She got to her feet and decided to let this man she'd only just met take complete control and see what happened. Donna's fingers trembled a little as she started on the buttons of her dress and continued down to the hem. She shrugged her shoulders out of the dress and lay it over the back of the kitchen chair. Her black bra and panties were nothing special, but he looked more than a little impressed as he eyed her up and down and licked his lips.

“Come sit on my lap, and keep them boots on,” he said and when she stepped closer he turned her so that her back would be resting against his chest.

Merle moved her thighs apart so that his own legs were between hers and lay his warm hands on her knees as he kissed the back of her neck.

“I'm gonna fuck you so nice, Donna...tell me you want me to.”

“I want you to,” she replied.

“Want me to what?”

“I want you to fuck me so nice,” she complied.

“That's a good girl.”

He unfastened her bra and pulled her back tight against his chest with a hand on her throat then and she began to breathe heavier.

“I ain't gonna strangle you, darlin', I'm just taking control of this situation...I want you to hold nice and still while I touch you.”

There was zero pressure on her neck and she didn't think he was planning to harm her at all so she didn't object. She wasn't going to say stop unless she had to. The idea of exploring her sexual limits was enticing and she did want him to 'fuck her so nice' after all. Donna decided to roll with it, she gave in to him completely.

Merle let his free hand move down over her bare breasts and grazed his fingertips over her nipples as the room warmed up with the glow of the fire in the woodstove. Her panties were becoming damp already and she needed everything he was offering.

The hand that wasn't on her throat began to move up her inner thigh and he urged her legs further apart with his own as his touch made contact with her panties. Donna couldn't help letting out a soft sigh as he began to move his hand in slow circles between her legs.

Soon his hand slipped into her panties and she felt his fingertips spreading her lips.

“I can't wait to bend you over this table,” he growled. “I wanna make you fall apart, Donna.”

“Damn it, you're good,” she breathed and then his middle finger was inside her. His long thick finger was stroking her inner walls so good and then he pulled it out to tease her clit for a moment before stopping with his touch completely.

“Suck my dick for me, honey,” he said suddenly and she felt an ache deep inside her at the loss of his touch.

“Don't worry, I ain't done with you yet. I just wanna see you on your knees for a minute.”

Donna had always had men ask politely for oral sex and she was generally happy to oblige but there was something about the way that Merle just told her to do it that made her want to show him how good she was. He wasn't asking, he was telling, and there was something inside her that disliked it and her reaction perhaps should have been to tell him to fuck himself, but instead she wanted to retaliate with giving him the best blow job he'd ever received. Nothing about it made sense and yet there she was on her knees as he dropped his jeans and boxers right in her face.

He sat back down on the chair and reached for her cheek, pulling her to his dick with his eyes burning into hers.

“Suck it nice for me, beautiful,” he winked and she was stunned at how forward he was.

She was in her panties on the kitchen floor and taking a stranger's dick into her mouth as he stared at her bare breasts. He reminded her to leave the boots on and she smiled at his little request. He was good, she had to give him that. He had double-dog dared her to let him fuck her as he pleased and she was complying. She couldn't help feeling like he had earned it with his sheer frankness.

Donna sucked his dick deep, wet and slow for a while and eventually he wound her ponytail around his fist to have her take him that little bit deeper.

“Mmmmm...fuck yeah...that's my good girl. You suck a mean cock, Donna...”

He stopped her abruptly a few minutes later and instructed her to sit on the kitchen table before him.

“You don't have sex in bed much, do you?” she queried.

“It happens where it happens,” he nodded. “Spread your legs for me, honey.”

“Jesus,” she exclaimed.

“So sorry, sweetness. I'll ask you like one of them nice boys you probably fuck,” he laughed. “May I please, go down on you if it's not too much of a hassle?”

“Shut up,” she laughed.

“I wanna suck your pussy and tease that clit till you wanna cry,” he growled. “That's how a real man says it.”

“I see,” she grinned. “Duly noted.”

She moved her knees apart and he pulled her to the edge of the table as he sat on a kitchen chair between her feet. Merle held his hands on her outer thighs and immediately went to work teasing his tongue up her leg to her panties and then back down to her knees.

“Tell me you want my tongue inside you.”

She had learned previously that he wanted her to repeat him word for word, so she indulged him.

“I want your tongue inside me,” she moaned and then he dialled it up again.

“Lift your bum,” he stated and them ripped her panties down her legs, tossing them over his head. “Now that's a sweet pussy right there. God damn!”

She felt his five o'clock shadow against her inner thighs for a second and then he was licking her lips softly at first. His fingers were inside her fast and he stood up in front of her to suck her breasts and nipples passionately. He fingered her and teased her breasts as she held his head to her body and kept her legs spread wide. She wanted him inside her like air in her lungs and she was so close to begging for it that it wasn't even funny. Merle made her body light up from her face to her ankles and she needed his cock so bad it hurt.

Merle proceeded to drag her to the edge of heaven a moment later when he sat back down before her and buried his mouth in her pussy. He tongue fucked her and teased her clit. He fingered her more and sucked her lips. Merle would reach up on occasion to keep her breasts involved in the game and then he instructed her to lay back on the cool surface of the table just as she was about to cum.

Merle gripped her behind the knees and held her legs up and open as she began to crack and moved his soft lips back and forth slowly over her womanhood just right.

“Cum now,” he said. “Cum so I can fuck you right outta your mind. Do it.”

Her body wasted no time obeying him and soon she was crying out his name and pulling him by his blonde curls into her goody jar.

“Fuck me,” she babbled as it overcame her. “Please fuck me and do it hard. I need it so bad.”

“Bend over,” he directed and she got up to bend over the table, bearing her ass to him and surrendering her body to his pleasure.

Merle pulled her right leg up onto the surface of the table then and began to tease her with the head of his cock.

“No...please just give it to me,” she whined.

“Cock hungry woman,” he moaned.

Merle fucked her steady and took her breath away with each thrust, her cheek squeaking just a little against the smooth tabletop as he nailed her into oblivion. Donna felt him so deep it was almost too much and the stretch from every angle was pure sweet insanity.

“I love your fuckin' pussy, honey. I could fuck you all night.”

He lay a little smack on her ass as if testing her to see if she liked it, and then continued when she whined out his name.

“Like that?”

“I love it. Do it harder!”

He kept it up till she thought she'd lose her mind with pleasure and then it ended with a manly growl from Merle that gave her the shivers.

/

“You OK?” he asked when it was over and she was pulling up her panties and scanning the floor for her bra.

“I'm fine...that was amazing.”

“I was sure I'd scare you off, but I had to try,” he explained.

“That was the best sex I ever had,” she admitted sweetly.

“Well, I'll take that as a hell of a compliment,” he grinned.

“You should.”

“And you're the prettiest woman who ever let me fuck her,” he chuckled.

“Sweet talker,” she grinned.

“Do you need anything before bed? Water or something?”

“No. I'm fine, thank you.”

He started to walk out to the living room and she insisted that he could share the queen-sized bed with her.

“You sure?”

“Of course. I know you think you're a big meanie, but you still have to cuddle a woman after sex.”

“Happy to,” he nodded and crawled in next to her.

Donna fell asleep in Merle's arms and fought the urge to question what the hell she was thinking as she drifted off but she was only 24, she figured it was still permissible to make decisions based on lust alone.

/

Donna woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee and the bed felt cool.

“Merle?”

“Breakfast is ready, sleepyhead.”

She smiled and walked out to the kitchen where he was dishing up eggs and bacon onto a plate for her.

“How do you take your coffee?”

“Just cream, please...you didn't have to do all this.”

“Don't be silly, you need to eat before you hit the road.”

“Right, what about the car?”

“I already called the guy down at the shop and he's gonna drop off the part at the gas station in half an hour. You'll be on the road in no time.”

“Thanks so much. How much is it?”

“It's a $20 part, he's just gonna throw it on my account. Don't even worry about it.”

“Merle...you're really something else. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, honey.”

/

Merle drove her to the station after breakfast and had her car running in no time, he was a great mechanic and a good man and Donna felt a severing as she got in the car to leave.

“If you're ever out this way again, stop by if you want more,” he winked.

Donna grinned up at him and pulled him down for a last kiss.

“You don't even need a reason to stop by though,” he added. “I'd always be happy just to see you.”

“Can I ask you something and have you be honest with me?” she asked.

“That's all you'll ever get with me. I don't bother with lying.”

“Was last night special to you at all or do you do this all the time?”

“It probably comes across like I get it all the time cause I'm a little aggressive, but the truth is I don't even remember the last time."

"Really?"

"Something about you just made me think I had a shot so I ran with it. Last night was really special for me."

"Me too."

“You don't have to say that.”

“I mean it.”

Neither of them knew what else to say, and yet the goodbye lingered a little longer.

"Drive safe, Donna...and call me if you break down again."

He pointed to the sign above the door to the station that read Dixon's and displayed the phone number.

"I will. Thank you for everything.”

“You're welcome, honey.”

/

The wedding was long and dull and Donna only knew a handful of people there. She was stuck with one of her brother's groomsmen named Trevor coming on to her all night long but all she could think of was Merle.

At the reception, Donna got drunk and danced until her feet ached. She stepped out into the cool evening air to see her brother and his new wife off in the limo and sighed to herself, wondering what she should do about her situation. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what to think about her feelings for Merle.

“Hey there.”

Donna looked over to see Trevor grinning at her and realized that she felt nothing for this young handsome man who was hitting on her for hours.

“Hey, Trevor.”

“Nice wedding, huh?”

“Yeah...I'm a little tipsy to be honest.”

“Me too. Your brother didn't mention how pretty you are.”

“I don't think my brother would notice, at least I hope he wouldn't,” she smirked.

What kind of line was that anyway? She wondered.

“So, do you maybe want to go back to my hotel room...only if you want to?” he stumbled.

“I don't think so...sorry.”

“It's OK. You're feeling kinda sick, huh?”

“Yeah, too dizzy at the moment, but I'm very flattered,” she smiled.

Trevor wandered off when he realized he wasn't getting any and she replayed Merle's voice in her mind with a little grin slowly spreading across her lips.

_**I'm gonna fuck you so nice, Donna...tell me you want me to...** _

That cocky bastard was all she could think of now and she knew that it had to mean something.

/

Merle was up early in the morning and stepped outside to chop wood for the stove. It was Saturday, so the kid he hired part-time was opening the station and he'd have the day to himself. Donna had left behind the elastic from her ponytail and he had it around his wrist for some reason since he found it in the bathroom. Donna was incredible but he already wished he'd never laid eyes on her. It was better not to know there were women out there like her, now it just hurt like hell, even more, to be alone. She wasn't going to stay with him just for breakfast in bed or good sex, he had nothing to make a woman stay with him in a tiny house in a tiny town with no future beyond being the wife of a gas station owner.

Merle finished up chopping the wood and began carrying it to the pile at the back of the house.

“Hey.”

An unexpected voice startled him and he grabbed his chest and dropped the wood.

“Jesus!”

“Sorry! I thought you'd hear the car pull up.”

“Donna, what are you doing here?”

“You told me to stop by if I wanted more...did you mean that or were you just being nice?”

“I mean it.”

“Well, I want more.”

“Really?” he smiled.

“You were right...no man will ever make me nervous the way you do.”

He walked toward her and pulled her close before she changed her mind.

“Tell me you're gonna fuck me so nice,” she grinned.

“Oh you know I will, honey, as long as you like."


End file.
